The Notebook made longer
by seriouslyjess
Summary: Allison is about to get married... but she doesn't love him. What does a notebook and some crazy friends have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote a one-shot a little while back, and the people who reviewed it said that they wouldn't mind seeing it as a longer fic. For some insane reason I decided to start and post the beginning of it now even though I am writing three other fics. Oh well. Can't account for my craziness. **

* * *

**The Notebook (Multi Chapter Fic)**

**Chapter 1: 101 Reasons About Chase**

"You'll never guess what I found the other day!" Allison Cameron looked at her best friend Jenna and shook her head.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Oh God. Here we go again…"

Cameron took a moment to glance around her room. Lying on the floor was Jenna and herself, the two sprawled on throw pillows. Abby and Julia had claimed the couch as their own, while Alicia and Jackie had each grabbed a chair.

"Not again." Jenna protested. "I usually only find the interesting stuff. My mother finally made us all pack our crap up, so I found it like two days ago."

She was Allison's closest friend and was known to lose things. Her room had always been messy when she was a child, and her habit of losing things had only toned down slightly as she had grown up.

"You guys! You'll like this I promise." Jenna got up and went to her bag. She pulled out a tattered notebook titled _The Notebook of Randomness_.

"You found that?"

"Yeah. I figured tonight would be a perfect night." Allison groaned. She couldn't believe that they were doing this to her.

"So…" Jenna opened to the first page.

The two of them were the closest out of the six best friends, and Cameron knew why she had found the notebook. It was to prove a point that Cameron didn't want proved. Jenna was like her second personality. The moment she had told her of the engagement, Jenna had gone quiet. They were sitting in some random restaurant, and she had shaken her head at her.

"You won't be happy Al."

"Yes, I will."

"You don't love him." It had gotten really silent then and she had sighed.

"He loves me though."

"I don't care. I think that you're making a mistake." Neither ever brought it up again, until tonight.

"I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Sucks for you" Abby replied, trying to read over Jenna's shoulder.

"Yeah." Jackie grinned. "You signed the pact, remember?"

"As head of the Sisters Forever Club, I Jenna Hamilton hereby declare that _The Notebook of Randomness_ can be pulled out when someone is being an idiot, found a guy that they are about to marry/slept with/are engaged to or when we feel like it. Four people need to agree, and override the other two.  
Signed Allison Cameron, Abigail Wright, Jacqueline Young, Julia Martinez, Alicia Moore and Jenna Hamilton." Julia read over her shoulder.

"You lose, see?"

"Okay. Things That A Guy Must/Must Not Have." Jenna read. "If I remember there were 101 for each list, right?"

"I think so." Alicia replied.

The six had grown up together, but now all lived on opposite sides of the country. Jenna was the closest in New York. Abby was in L.A., Jackie Texas, Julia Philadelphia, and Alicia Phoenix. That being said, Jenna had met her fiancé more then the one night that they had spent with him last night.

Jenna handed the notebook over to Alicia for her to read out loud. "Number one. No baldness."

"Nope." They chorused. "He loves his hair; if it fell out I think that he would cry. I wonder what would happen if we shaved it all off." Jenna added thoughtfully.

"Two, no piercings or major tattoos."

"No piercings, no tattoos."

"Three, taller then Allie."

"Check."

"Four, not allergic to animals."

"Check."

"Always been a man and a few that could fit with that: not girly (fashion wise), not afraid of girl talk, but won't participate in it and not gay or bi."

"As far as I know." Jenna snickered.

"He makes me feel like a natural woman, or a lesbian if I was dating him." Allie shot her a look.

"Jen-"

"I don't like him okay?" She shot back. "He reminds me of that annoying pompous ass you dated in college. He was no good, remember?"

"Children! Can I continue?"

Arguments between Jenna and Allison were frequent. As children, Allison had been unable to say no to people, while Jenna had no problem. Because of that, Jenna was always sticking up for Allie, but it had carried over into adulthood.

The two sat back and glared at each other.

"Next, we have nice."

"Yes."

"I have a bunch of short ones I'm going to read. Stop me if it's a no. Will sing, plays a musical instrument or used to, no ghost skin, no fake tan, knows another language, doesn't like Star Wars, can deal with the six of us, no spider bands, no scary eyebrows, doesn't do illegal things, muscular."

"Good so far?"

"I don't think that he's very muscular." Abby piped up.

"He has muscle though."

"But not a lot." Julia pointed out.

"Here's another long group: Silly, protective, gets together with other couples, can work electronics, will try new things, likes to dance, lovable, will take road trips, shares secrets, has real friends -" Alicia paused and groaned. "Nice package? Answer that one Allie."

"It's- decent size." She blushed. "But, not bigger then normal."

"33 years we've been friends and you still blush at things like that?" Jenna shook her head. "You need to stop getting embarrassed so easily."

"Yeah right."

"Back to the list." The bantering went on for a while as well as the list. Some of the questions had eye rolls, while other such as 'isn't Michael Jackson' 'able to understand relationships with hot actors' and 'can spell' had them laughing and going "what?"

"Okay. The last two." There was a pause. "He loves you."

"Yeah, he loves me."

Jenna grabbed the notebook from Alicia and met her best friend's eyes, "You love him as in is in love with him."

The four other friends understood what she was doing and there was dead silence and Cameron slowly shook her head before dissolving into tears.

"No, I don't love him."

* * *

The beginning is short, and the fic shouldn't be very long. Maybe five chapters. Review and let me know what you think and if I should've just left it as a one shot! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I should be working no my other stories. The next chapter should be up on Sunday at the earliest. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Ups and Get Togethers**

"Robert!" Allison chased after him as he walked out of her apartment. She had just told him that she couldn't marry him.

After a day with the girls she had gone called Chase and met him back at her apartment (they hadn't moved in together yet.)

Allison had tried to break it gently, but there was obviously, really no way that she could gently break to Chase that she was calling off their engagement to go after a man that she had always loved that had turned her down time and time again and broken her heart.

It had caused a fight (no duh) and after Chase hurled some accusations at Allison about her being damaged, and that all the things House said about her were true he had stormed out, Cameron close behind.

She was hoping that they could end on friendly terms. They didn't ever have to see each other again, but just not 'I hate you and hope you die a long, painful, incurable disease that even House can't diagnose death.'

"Don't talk to me _Allison_." Chase tried to storm off angrily, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

Without thinking about it, he swung his arm to get away from her. She let go in surprise, but didn't step back. He was unable to stop the momentum and it slammed her in the face, hitting her and causing her to fly onto the sidewalk landing with a yelp.

"Allison." Immediately he knelt down next to her, but she brushed him off.

"It's okay Robert. I probably deserved it anyway."

"No. You would never deserve something like that. Jeeze Allie."

He touched her cheek gently and adjusted her face to see how bad of immediate damage he had done to her face. The area was red, and it would definitely bruise, but it wasn't terrible.

"I should've seen this coming. We both knew it was going to happen. I just figured a ring would delay it."

Chase had hoped that she would eventually stop loving House. He had been the one chosen to leave his department and Cameron had stayed. (Inter-office romance was the concern of the lawyers, they already had to deal with all of House's legal problems.)

Cameron pulled the ring off gently and handed it to him. She hadn't had the chance before he had stormed out.

"Find someone who loves you just as much as you love them." She kissed his cheek as he helped her off the ground.

Chase examined her quickly, making sure that he hadn't injured her anymore then the accidental smack. She appeared to be fine.

"You invite me to your wedding, you hear?"

"If there ever is a wedding." She smiled at him sadly. "But, if there is, yes. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." She paused unsure what to do, but Chase drew her into a hug before he gave her a gentle shove towards her car.

"Go see him Allie. He's been moping. Even if you can't see it, we can."

* * *

"House…" Cameron stepped into his dark office and met his gaze.

She had left ready to go to the hospital, but hadn't been able to do it right away. It had taken her about half a day to gather the courage to go to Houses office. Even then, she hadn't expected him to be there.

He noticed the bruise on her face that was already forming when she was about two feet away from him and jumped up and walked over to her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing. Robert got upset, and I grabbed his arm. He pulled it away and the momentum caused it to hit my face. He didn't mean it, really. And I'm fine, the bruise should go away soon."

But, Hose had already started towards the door when he heard the words 'Robert' 'got upset' and 'hit'. No matter how upset you were you didn't hit your girl (and she was, technically, as much as he despised it Chase's girl).

The stupid Wombat. What kind of man hit a girl like Allison? There was no good explanation. No good explanation for hitting any woman. Even his father, with all of his ice baths and making him sleep in the woods had never struck him or his mother. It was the one message that his father had instilled in him that he actually thought the old man was right about.

And Cameron. Chase would never lay a finger on her again he promised himself. She was sweet, gentle, and everything you would want. Everything _he_ wanted. That was of course, if you excluded the fact that she wasn't in love with him anymore.

He would make sure Cuddy fired the man tomorrow.

"House! Stop it. He was just upset. I –I -"

She strode over to him and grabbed his arm, eyes pleading. House had paused and was looking at her expectantly. He didn't expect a good explanation and his body was quivering with rage.

"I broke off the engagement."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"My friends and I made a list when we were kids. It had 101 thinks that we wanted in a guy. My best friend Jenna found it the other day when they were all out here – because she-she knew- even if I wouldn't admit it – and then she wanted to prove her point - and we went through it and - and then there was a question -"

"Cameron. You're rambling." She smiled apologetically and took a deep breath.

"The point is, I don't love him."

"So you come to me instead?" Cameron knew that she should talk or say something, but instead she took a step closer to him and kissed him.

"I couldn't love him because I'm in love with you House."

House let her kiss him once and then pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I can't promise you anything Cameron." That was a lie. He would never

"Can you promise to try?" She asked.

"That I can do."

She grinned at him. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

_One Month Later_

Jenna sat with her feet curled under her on her couch as she talked to Allie. Her husband Lee was in the kitchen shaking his head.

Allison and Jenna had met him and Ethan (Allie's husband) in college. The two girls had been taking a ditch day. They were avoiding Allie's old jerk of a boyfriend and had been running down a hall laughing when they crashed into the other two.

It hadn't been love at first sight. It had been 'can we hide from the idiot ex in your dorm room for a minute?' followed by coffee, just friends, and then dating.

It had been a little weird that the two best friends were dating two guys who were also best friends. But, everyone got along and it had been great. Until he had been diagnosed.

It had been a hard and painful time for the four of them, especially Allie. They had flown to Vegas for one last weekend together before treatment started and a slightly drunk Ethan had popped the question. They had gotten married there Jenna and Lee serving as witnesses and best man and maid of honor.

The fact that their best friend had died they had stayed as close as ever, maybe even closer.

"It's been a month. I want to meet him." The girls had gotten together about a week ago, and were constantly talking, but Jenna had yet to meet Greg.

"I don't want to scare him off."

"Who me? If he's anything like you say he is we'll get along famously. Even Lee said so."

"Yeah, well your husband is crazy." Allison moved around her house cleaning. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to pose the question to Greg yet. They were taking it slow.

"Right… look at the facts Allie. You're the crazy one. If you don't get down here soon I'm going to be forced to go down there and hunt him down."

Jenna was dead serious Allie knew and she sighed. "Let me talk to him, we'll figure it out."

* * *

Ta Da! Bye. Got places to go and people to see. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

And now we meet Jenna...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Jenna**

It had been two weeks since Allison and Jenna had talked and Jenna was sick of waiting. She took a day off from work (she was a psychiatrist) and hopped on a train down to Princeton.

When she had told Lee he had just shaken his head and wished her luck. He was used to the antics of the six girls, and knew Allison and Jenna best. There was no use arguing with Jenna or warning Allie that she would be getting a visitor.

It took her mere minutes to find the Diagnostic Department and Gregory House. The woman she had asked had looked startled. She had introduced herself as Lisa Cuddy and asked what he had done now. Jenna had laughed and reassured her that he had done nothing before hastily disappearing before any more questions could be asked.

She walked in and House looked up at her.

"I think that you're in the wrong place."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, at the moment my patient is Black and not adopted, so you aren't family. They wouldn't send an angry person from clinic up here, and you aren't a lawyer because I haven't been sued recently. Also, nobody but my ducklings, Wilson, Cuddy when she's yelling about clinic duty and my girlfriend visit me. And, coma guy can't move because he is, obviously in a coma. I have to visit him. Therefore, you must be in the wrong place."

"So what about the said girlfriends friends?"

"You must be Jenna." House appraised her as she tilted her head to study House.

Jenna was about Allison's height. She had a very pale complexion and dark hair. Her eyes were wide and emerald. Allison had told him once that they used to teasingly call her Snow White because they looked alike except for her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." She sat down across from him, curling a leg underneath her. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair hanging loosely down to her shoulders.

""I'm assuming that you're here to interrogate me." House tapped his cane on the floor.

"Well, it depends. You _know_ what happens when you assume things." House nodded and smirked at her.

"Okay. Interrogate away anyway."

"Only really a few things to ask you."

"Really?"

"I talk to Allie often enough. She knows that she can't lie so it's easier to just tell the truth 'cuz otherwise we get angry and give her the silent treatment." Jenna shook her head. "Anyway. Why now? Why after three years did you suddenly agree to go out with her?"

House eyed the woman in front of him and decided that he couldn't lie to Allie's best friend and that blunt truth would be the best answer. He wanted to see if he could shock her too.

"Chase." Jenna raised an eyebrow. "He had her and I didn't. I took the fact that she would always be there for granted. Even though I convinced myself that I wasn't right for her there was always the chance that something would happen to change my mind and she would be there."

"First date?"

"Didn't you hear all of this from Allie?"

"Yes, but I want your take. Plus I have to report back to the Adams Family."

"The Adams Family?"

"Yes, they're Creepy and they're Kooky,  
Mysterious and Spooky,  
Or did you never watch the show?"

"They're all together ooky." Was House's reply and Jenna nodded in satisfaction at his reply.

"Thank you. Now I know you're not a complete idiot. Will you answer the question now."

It wasn't a question and House didn't feel like pissing her off. "Café Spiletto."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why there. Of all the thousands of places there are to eat you took her to the one that will go down in the history of bad dates."

"I thought it would be fun." House snarked. He was starting to understand why Allison was such a bad liar. Jenna sat down, looked at you innocently and then not so delicately tore down any defenses you had.

"That's a shitty answer."

"Thanks. I love you too, but I have Allison."

Jenna merely stared at him. She didn't crack a smile and finally House had to look away. "New beginnings at the place where I screwed up the worst. Plus, a date at the hospital seemed inappropriate somehow." The woman nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"That's enough for now. I really only have to ask the questions and meet you now because I have to before any of the others can. I also have to answer any questions you have."

House grinned devilishly and she shook her head.

"About Allie and the screwed up family we have, although now I know why she was being stubborn."

"I like solving puzzles on my own you know."

"So?" Jenna looked at him calmly. "There is no way that you could solve the six of us. Trust me. We don't even try to understand it sometimes. The others say that Allie and I are the best at it though."

"The others?"

"Abby, Julia, Alicia and Jackie. You thought that there were just the two of us?" She shook her head. "It's okay though, we're only really crazy when we all get together."

"Do you control all aspects of each others lives, or just who your friends date?" Jenna grinned.

"We don't control who they date, otherwise Allie would have never gone out with Robert. We just get irritated because we don't like the person they're dating." She paused to consider it.

"Well, actually we like him, he's just not right for Allie. And he loves his hair too much. I told Allie that if I was dating him I would feel like a lesbian. And Jackie is the lesbian, not me or Allie."

House laughed and Jenna smiled. "So I take it that you're group of friends is diverse?"

Jenna snorted. "Do you mean in race, religion, or who we're dating?"

House didn't answer and she shrugged.

"Allie and I are atheists, Abby is Jewish, Julia is Catholic, Alicia was raised Buddhist and became Hindu, and Jackie dabbles in different religions, I think she's into Wicca right now but was born an Islam. Abby is Israeli, she moved here when she was eight, Jules is African-American and can trace her roots all the way back to the slave ships, Alicia is Chinese and Jackie is Muslim."

She paused and House stared at her. "Diverse little group you got there. What about the sexual preference?"

Jenna chuckled.

"Jackie is a lesbian, and has had a partner for about 10 years now they just adopted a baby girl from China, and they have a three year old. Jules has sworn off men after the last one turned to be married, but she has a five year old son. Alicia has five kids and has been married since she was eighteen. Abby just got married for the fifth time; she has no kids but is thinking about it. Swears this one is a keeper. Allie's dating you and I'm married."

House shook his head. "Family time with you guys must be a blast."

Jenna laughed. "It's always interesting, that's for sure."

"Yet you don't seem to mind it. Allie lights up whenever one of you calls. How can you stand it?" House had never had many close friends, he moved too much growing up and then he became bitter, and he had Wilson.

"We've gone through-" She paused for a minute as if counting something in her head and then she nodded. "Two deaths of husbands, three suicide attempts, a few abusive boyfriends, a few miscarriages and pregnancy scares, divorces and breakups, among other events and all of us had had to have therapy for some reason or another except me because I refused to go." She smiled sadly at him.

"That's how we stand it. Because when it got tough, we had to get tougher. And no matter how many stupid fights or arguments or boyfriends or whatever happens, it will always have to be the six of us. We may scream and cry and hate each other – there was a time I gave Al the silent treatment for two weeks- and it only ended because something bad happened and she called me in tears – but in the end we're all we've got so we have to stick together."

"That was deep." Jenna laughed.

"I'm a psychiatrist, what did you expect?"

House looked at her in surprise. "Some people say that the best psychiatrists are those who have experienced some sort of emotional trauma or pain in their lives because they can relate."

"Interesting. Then why isn't Allie a psychiatrist?"

Jenna laughed. "Because growing up that was my job. All of the problems or the fights that we had went to me because I wouldn't get involved in them, and Allie dealt with all the random injuries six girls can create."

"How did you not get involved? If it was a group of six girls then how were you the one not to get in any fights? I thought that that would be Allie."

"It's a secret, and no I'm not going to tell you." The two sat in companionable silence for a minute. House threw the grey and red ball at her, which Jenna caught and threw back at him.

"Here's a question for you. Do I stay and face the wrath of Allie or do I leave and wait for her to call me and scream at me?"

"It's more entertaining in person." House pulled out a deck of cards and offered them to her.

"Spit?" She asked with a grin.

Twenty minutes later Cameron walked in on an interesting sight. Jenna and Greg were sitting across from each other putting cards on the table and trying not to laugh hysterically.

They had given up on spit and had started building a card/crap in House's office house. It consisted of the red/grey ball, Vicodin, his Ipod, Jenna's cell phone and a bunch of other odds and ends.

Cameron merely raised an eyebrow at her friend who grinned innocently. She began counting under her breath, low enough for only House to hear.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…" Cameron took a step closer to Jenna and she stood up so that they were face to face. "Seven… Six… Five…" In heels, Cameron towered over Jenna by about three inches. "Four… Three… Two…"

"_Jenna! What the hell are you doing here?_" Allie's voice was angry but she wasn't screaming. Jenna just smiled at her.

"One."

* * *

There it is! Let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all here's the next chapter. Is anyone actually reading this fic?

* * *

****Chapter 4: Sisters?**

House stared at the two women in surprise. The look that Allie was giving Jenna could've melted ice.

Jenna kept eye contact and pulled out her cell phone. Soon House heard the familiar ring of Cameron's.

"Well, the good news is your phone works."

"I thought I said that I would call you."

"Two weeks ago."

"I'll still call you."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I got sick of waiting for you, so I made a move. Plus the other four are scarier then you. Get over it. Can we go to lunch? I'm hungry and you're buying."

"Why am I buying? I'm mad at you."

"Nope. You made me come down here and find you, so you have to pay."

Allison was glaring at Jenna who was glaring right back.

"House, I'm back with the-" Foreman paused seeing the two women.

"Don't worry Homie. Stay and enjoy the show." House was staring at the two of them trying to figure something out.

"Foreman, Jenna, Jenna, Foreman." Allison introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Jenna informed him. She and Allison were still having a staring contest.

"Nice to meet you too. You're her-" Foreman trailed off unsure if she was a friend, sister or some wacky relative who wanted to kill House.

"Brother." Jenna deadpanned. "Our parents had a wicked sense of humor. Allie is really a man too. She had her sex change into a woman sooner though."

"Jenna-" Allison's voice was exasperated as she looked away.

"What? Will you buy me lunch now? 'Cuz if I don't get fed I get irritating, and then you'll have to deal with me being irritated. And it's your own fault because if you had just called me back I wouldn't have had to take the train down here and spend my money on that."

"Fine, let's go."

"Sweet. Haven't been here in a while. Can we not have cafeteria food?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Never could, which makes me hate you even more."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does."

House was watching the two. There was a noise and he turned to see Wilson entering through his balcony. "Have you come to watch the show too?"

"What show?" The two had stopped arguing and were now calmly debating restaurants.

"Jenna." He pointed at the woman, but she gave no reaction to hearing him. "She's Allie's best friend. She came to see Allie because Allie didn't call her back." He gestured to the tower in front of him.

"She interrogated me, deemed me fit to date Allie and then we made a tower. It was fun. Right now they're debating restaurants."

House looked around. Foreman had disappeared and Allison and Jenna were grabbing coats.

"Are you two coming with?"

House nodded and looked at Wilson who also nodded. They decided to take Allison's car and Jenna and Allie had climbed into the back easily.

They were about half-way to the resturaunt when the phone started to ring. Jenna looked at it and then handed the phone to Allison.

"Hey Lee." Her voice was casual. "Nope. You can't talk to Jenna." She paused and then sighed.

"Well, the whole coming to Princeton thing after I told her I would call her pissed me off. I killed her and am right now wondering what to do with the body. Any good ideas?"

"A graveyard? Doesn't that seem a little too – I dunno, normal?"

House turned to look at Jenna.

"Should I be concerned that she's talking so casually about murder and hiding the body?"

"Nope. We've done it before. Actually, I asked her if I could kill Chase because he was bugging me, and she said no. the tribe voted and said I couldn't kill him either. It was upsetting."

House turned to Wilson. "See? I like her. She wanted to kill Chase too. You said I couldn't."

"Because jail is a good idea."

Jenna leaned forward to talk to them. "There's still time. We could hijack the car, turn it around, the two of us could kill him, and we could go from there."

House thought for a minute. "I like it. You take Allie, I'll take Wilson. How come your husband isn't concerned about Allie killing you?"

"We've been married for eight years, known each other twelve, dated for two years. He's known Allie for twelve years too. If anyone knows the two of us and our reactions, it would be Lee. Not including the crazies."

The two were laughing when Allie's voice drifted back towards them. "Under the floorboards? Very Edger Allen Poe."

Jenna grinned. "The Tell Tale heart. My favorite, how touching."

"Shh." Allie shoved her playfully. "You're supposed to be dead.'

"Right. Sorry." House shook his head at the two women as Wilson drove.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Cameron stood hesitantly in the doorway of their bedroom. House was reading some article, but when he felt her presence looked up.

"What's up?" She sighed.

"I have to kick you out of the apartment on Friday night."

"And why would that be?"

"Because the girls are coming into town and we're going to meet you for dinner, go out and party and then crash here. You can't be here for girl talk."

"Do I get to party with you?"

"Nope. Part of the rules."

"Your rules suck."

"Eh. Yeah I know. Go have boys night with Wilson."

"But I want to be with you." She walked over and kissed him.

"Sorry. You can't. You get to meet the other four though."

"Are they like Jenna?"

"Yes. Only-"

"Only what?"

"Only worse."

* * *

Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Others**

"I feel like I should be in a horror movie." House whispered to Allie. She was standing at the airport, eyes scanning the area for her friends.

"Shut up Greg." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Before she could retaliate she heard her name. Allison spun around and Greg followed the sound of the woman's voice.

"Alicia!" She ran towards the other woman and they embraced.

"Hey Allie. Am I the first one here?"

Alicia had dark skin, and long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were coffee colored and danced in delight.

Allie nodded and pulled Greg towards her. "Alicia, Greg. Greg, Alicia."

"Nice to meet you." She grinned at him, her dark eyes dancing.

He nodded back at her, and she turned to Allison. "Who's next?"

"Jackie, Abby, then Julia. We're meeting Jen and Lee."

"How come Lee gets to come, but no one else?" House had met Lee once, and had liked the man immensely.

"He's known us the longest out of all the guys. The others would never spill a secret, so he's a witness if we decide to kill you."

House raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want him to be a witness? Then Allie would go to jail."

"Who said she was killing you?" The three turned, and Allie and Alicia launched themselves at a woman, who he assumed to be Jackie.

Jackie's skin was just as dark as Alicia's, and a cowboy hat rested on her head, covering all of her hair.

"I got off a plane, flew in all the way from Texas, just for you" she drawled "and there was no one at my gate. What's up with that?"

"Sorry." Alicia grinned. "They like me better then you."

"Yeah, well the other four hate you." She turned to Allie. "Am I so low on the totem pole I don't even rate in an introduction?"

"Jackie, Greg. Greg, Jackie."

"That was a crap introduction."

"Love you too."

House smiled at the banter. "I already got the full introductions from Jenna." Jackie surveyed him for a moment before nodding.

"I think you'll do."

"She's the blunt one." Jenna was standing there with Lee and two other women he could only assume were Abby and Julia.

"And you magically appeared?"

"Nope, we flew." One of the women (Julia) offered.

Julia had the darkest skin, and her hair was braided in cornrows. Allie surveyed her hair and pulled on hers before raising an eyebrow which caused Julia to nod.

House assumed that meant that he would do her hair in cornrows later. That would be an interesting look for his girlfriend.

Abby nodded. "Jackie showed us how, but personally I like planes better."

Abby was as white as the other three were dark. Even under a dark tan House could tell she was pasty white. With dark hair and blue eyes she was someone who seemed to be on the beach a lot.

Jenna was Snow White. She was Italian, but her emerald eyes and white skin didn't fit the stereo-type.

"Abby, Greg, Greg Abby. Julia, Greg. Greg, Julia."

They both nodded politely at him while Jenna surveyed her. The other four were embracing. "You're introduction skills really do suck."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Children!" Both turned towards Lee.

"Yes Dad."

"Ya know Jen," Abby regarded her. "I would be concerned if you were sleeping with him and he was your father."

"It's illegal."

"I knew you became a lawyer for a reason Jack. You're real good at it." Alicia praised in a patronizing tone.

Jackie stuck her tongue out childishly. "Yes Mom."

"Why are we going through parents? I can understand sisters, or cousins, or even brothers, if we were a really interesting group –"

"Which one of us would be the man?" Allie cut in on Jenna innocently who shot her a glare.

"But please? Can we lay off the parents? If my mother was here-" All the girls shuddered.

"That would be interesting." Abby teased.

"No. Not really. She'd yell at all of us for not eating enough."

"We'd get some good Italian though." Julia pointed out.

"But would it really be worth it?"

"For me?" Abby asked Jackie. "Yes. For Jen, no."

"It's never worth it. Then I get told I need to eat more, stop by more, call more, finish bringing my crap out of my room – which none of my siblings have done- and all that jazz."

"That's why your mom is my favorite." Alicia shifted from one foot to the other. All the girls had just brought a carry-on, which made life easier. But standing in the airport with them wasn't exactly fun.

"Let's get out of here." House suggested.

The girls grinned and nodded. "How're we splitting up?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "That's a stupid question Allie."

"Is not."

"Is too."

House turned to Lee. "How many times do they do that in a day?"

"Before the night is over, someone will have broken up _at least _five childish arguments between the two." Lee grinned and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry you get used to it."

House just shook his head. "This is going to be a long night isn't it?"

The only reply was Lee's laughter.

* * *

The end for now. Vacation for a week, sorry. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**So first I would like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait. Then I would like to thank everyone for reading this and their kind comments. I finally forced myself to sit down and finish it, so sorry if it's not exactly what you thought it would be but my inspiration is gone in a ridiculously long story. **

**Enjoy,**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gregory House and 101 Reasons**

_One Year Three Months and Two Days Later_

They had taken things slow. Or at least, they had intended to take things slow. It maybe hadn't happened that way.

After he had met her friends, everything had sort of spiraled because suddenly he was given permission to marry her if he wanted. Not that they had been ready for that, but when Allison had heard she had explained that it was their way of accepting him into the group.

Jenna looked at her best friend a smile on her face.

"Long time no see Al. Love the ring."

Diamonds sparkled in the sunlight as Allison waved her hand in front of Jenna.

"The nurses are stalking me. Greg paid a ridiculous amount I'm assuming but he won't tell me how much."

"Doesn't want you to keel over and die." Jenna knew for a fact that the ring had been quite and investment because she had been there when he had picked it out.

Allison laughed. "Don't be cruel."

"I'm always cruel. I brought the list." She saw House and waved at him.

"You better leave, girl talk time." House shuddered and pulled Allison into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. He stopped when the sound of a whistle was heard. He turned to see the other four girls standing there grinning at him.

"Your friends are so weird."

"I know. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'll see you later Allie. Love you."

"Love you too Greg." He walked out and her friends laughed. "He's so whipped Al."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Two hours, dinner and some alcohol later the girls finally settled down.

"You know what time it is Allie." Jenna sang out.

"Hammer time?" was her quick reply, a hopeful look on her face.

"You wish." Alicia took the notebook.

"I'm just going to read down the list unless there's something that you don't agree with, then someone stop me."

"Not bald, no piercings, isn't covered in tattoos, taller then Allie-"

"That's not really ever going to be a problem because Allie's short." Abby sang out cheerfully.

"Thanks Abby."

Abby was the tallest of the group at 6'3, while the others fell behind, until they got to Allie who was 5'6 and the shortest of the group, which always amused everyone to no end.

"We love you anyway Allie, I promise." Julia gave her a one armed hug and laughed.

"Can we continue?" Alicia asked with a sigh. No one answered and she went on to read more.

"Has a sense of humor, is funny-"

"He has Jen's sense of humor, so I guess that's okay." Jackie cut in.

"Are we going to do this all night? You guys interrupting?"

"Um – _yeah_?" Jenna sighed. "We have met, right?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and rattled off a few things about not being a woman and being hot.

"Can take care of girls crying."

Allison could hear the girls talking, but she was drifting away to another time and place.

"_Honey! I'm home!" House called out as he stepped into the house. He was greeted with silence._

"_Allie?" She shuffled out of the bedroom, her arms wrapped around her waist in a protective gesture._

"_Hi Greg." He took a step towards her._

"_You okay?" Her eyes were red and slightly puffy._

"_Tomorrow is the anniversary of Ethan's death." Her voice was wobbly and she took a deep breath. "I'll be okay." House held his arms open._

"_Come here." She collapsed into them sobbing softly._

"He can work electronics."

"That's a duh." Jenna grinned. Alicia shot her a look telling her to shut up.

"He's able to laugh at himself. Doesn't let people use him – that's for sure, gets together with other couples-"

"Yep. I met him more then all of you."

"But he does spend an odd amount of time with Wilson." Jenna mused.

"Wilson's his girlfriend" Allison explained simply.

"I could actually see that." Jackie threw a pillow at Abby and stuck her tongue out.

"You two would be cute together. He could be husband number six and you could be wife number four."

"Cute Alicia, real cute."

"I know. I'm adorable."

"Is honest."

"I think the exact definition of House would be a brutally honest misanthrope who has to solve puzzles." Julia recited the definition as if she had it written down and the others laughed.

"I like it." Allison decided. "Stitch it on a pillow or something and we'll give it to him."

"Whatever you say Al."

"I say."

"Children, if you don't stop with the bickering I'm going to stop." Alicia admonished them.

"Sorry Mom. We'll be good."

"No you won't."

"Keep reading." Jenna ordered.

"Tries new things."

"He's marrying Al, isn't he?"

Allison swiped her hand half-heartedly towards Jenna. "_I'm_ the alien? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yep. And I'm not E.T. You on the other hand…" Jenna allowed her voice to trail off and grinned.

"Oh shut up you loser."

"Love you too."

"Protective."

"Are you sure it doesn't say 'over protective'?" Jackie leaned over her shoulder as if checking. "I swear Al. I asked was with Lee and he asked what floor you were on, and the guy asked if he was sure he wanted to see you. Said that House didn't like strange men near his girl. Can I just repeat the fact that he called you 'his girl'?"

"Greg doesn't like when the 'random men' as you so charmingly put it look at me. So we have a deal. As long as they don't ask for my number or touch me he can't terrify them or beat them up."

"Has it worked?" Alicia looked amused by the deal and Allison shrugged.

"Mostly. There was a new guy that no one warned about House and he had the guts to grab my ass. House smacked him with his cane and hit him where it really hurts."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah. I wasn't so happy with Greg."

"But it's classic Al. Classic. Come _on_."

Abby was right. It wasn't unknown for any of the six of them to get hit on by random men.

"Classic didn't save him from the couch that night."

"Ouch. That's cruel."

"What number are we on?"

"Seventy four. Next one is isn't ET. Seventy five is isn't weirded out by this notebook."

"Even I'm weirded out by this notebook," Jackie pointed out.

"True."

"Isn't a sociopath."

They dissolved into laughter and Allison sighed. "We were such strange children."

"With very interesting requirements." Alicia scanned the remainder of the list. "I mean, why would we ever date Michael Jackson?"

"As I said, odd children."

Two hours later after much laughter and teasing they were on the last question.

"Do you love him Allie?" Jenna looked at her, eyes serious and probing. Allison stared back at her with the same look.

To read anyone of the six of them all you had to do was meet their eyes. To hear their voice when it cracked. To watch their fingers tie themselves into knots. They were so close that their thoughts when together weren't always just their own.

Jenna continued to stare at Allison as the others waited with almost baited breath.

They had done the same thing last time and it had resulted in tears and a called off wedding. Jenna would never let her go on with another wedding if she wasn't one hundred percent sure on Allison's feelings.

Broken hearts in best friends are terrible to go through one time, let alone twice or three times.

"Yes" she said, and she knew it was true.

* * *

"Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say." 


End file.
